The Parent Trap
by CrazyMultiShipper
Summary: After 11 years of being separated 2 Identical twin sisters meet at summer camp without knowing who the other one is. The Parent Trap CSI-style. GSR. Being re-written with new chapters from the beginning. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a Parent Trap – CSI-style. **

**Pairing: Gil and Sara**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Gil, Catherine, Lindsay or any of the original characters of CSI. **

**I only own Cynthia, Abigail and their friends at camp.**

___________________________________________________________________________

On December 31 2008 Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle got married with a small ceremony with only closest family and friends witnessing it. The wedding was beautiful and they all had a good time, especially Gil and Sara. They had a small party that ended late. And at the end of the week they were both Grissom's.

On October 5 2009 Gil and Sara had their two little babies, identical twin girls Cynthia and Abigail. 5 months later the problems came to life. Sara and Gil fought about everything and nothing. So they decided it was best to get a divorce. After another fight about the girls Sara took Abigail and left for San Francisco.

Please review. I should have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 17 2020**

_**The **__**Grissom's**_

"Dad!! Hurry up I'm going to miss the bus" Cynthia yelled as she stormed down the stares and over to the door where her bag with all her things she was bringing to camp was.

"Alright alright I'm coming. I just want to make sure you have everything you need. Let's go through the list again" Grissom said and took a long list out of his pocket.

"Oh dad not the list, please. We've gone through it a thousand times already. And dad I've been to summer camp for three years in a row now, I know what to bring and not to bring" She said.

`Just like her mother´ Grissom thought and smiled. "I know you've been going there for three years now and I miss you every time, why do you think I ´'m trying to not let you go?" he said and tickled her.

But the tickling and laughing didn't last long when they heard the bus outside. "The bus is here I have to go now. Bye dad, I'm going to miss you." Cynthia said and gave her father a hug and ran out to the bus.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you in 8 weeks" Grissom said and stood in the doorway and watched the bus drive away and when he couldn't see it anymore he walked inside and closed the door.

_**The Sidle's**_

Abigail Sidle stood in the airport with her mother waiting to go aboard the plane that would take her to camp.

"Are you sure you want to go to summer camp this year, don't you want to wait 'til next year instead?" Sara said while trying to convince her daughter to stay.

"Mom, I want to go and besides I need to get away from the house for awhile."

"You could always come with me to my work and maybe help there"

"No way, mom, I've been there way too many times already, besides I can't do anything at the lab anyway so I would just be very bored."

"Ok, well, I had to try didn't I?" Sara said and they laughed.

"Do you have everything with you, you didn't forget anything?"

"Nope, it's all here and before you say anything, yes I will call you when I get there no matter what time it is, I promise."

"All right, well have fun and don't forget to call and write to me"

"I won't mom, don't worry" Abigail said and hugged her mom.

"I'll miss you, take care of yourself. I love you" Sara said and hugged her daughter again.

"I will, I love you too, see you in 8 weeks" Abigail said and walked over to a seat and sat down and put her bag by her feet.

CSIGSRCSIGRSCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

"Hi, is this seat taken?" A girl with dark brown hair down to her shoulders asked. She looked like she was about 12 years old.

"No go ahead" Abigail said and smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"I'm Molly, nice to meet you" She said and put her two bright green bags down by her feet.

"I'm Abigail but everyone calls me Abby, nice to meet you too" Abby said and looked around to see if there was anything she could say to her without scaring her away. Abby had always been good at saying what she thought before thinking which led to less friends.

"You remind me of someone but I can't remember who" Molly said and tried to remember who she thought Abigail was.

"Really. Well I'm pretty sure I've never met you before because I would've remembered you if I had. But you might just have seen me somewhere but I never saw you" Abby said.

"Maybe, hey, where are you going anyway" Molly asked.

"I'm going to Florida for summer camp." Abby said

"That's so cool, I'm going there too. I love that place" Molly said as they started to walk over to the gate. They talked all the way over there until they were in the plain. When they got aboard they found out they were sitting beside each other. All the way to Florida Molly talked about things they would be able to do at camp and about the most popular girl at camp, Cynthia. And they talked aboutw didn' at camp, about how many things they would be able to do at camp and how they would be such good friends how they would be such good friends.

CSIGSRCSIGRSCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

When Cynthia was on the bus she looked around to see if there was someone new on but when she saw her friends she walked to them instead. They were sitting at the very end of the bus and they saved her a seat in the middle.

"Hello girls, what's the gossip for this year's summer camp?" Cynthia asked as she took the seat in the middle and they all give each other a hug.

"Nothing much, there is going to be new girls at camp and Miss Fisher will have her daughter as her assistant this year." Veronica, the girl with short dark blonde hair and many piercings said.

"How do you know all these things before camp even starts, I mean, last year you knew that we were going to be able to decide the new name for the camp even before everyone knew" Leah, the girl with light brown hair with blonde highlights down half of her back, said.

"I have my ways" Veronica said and smiled.

The rest of the way to camp they were talking about all the gossip they had heard through the year.

**Please R&R, I would really appreciate it :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Abby and Molly arrived they looked around for their bags and once they got them Molly introduces Abby to all of her friends.

"We are going to be such great friends, I hope we get to stay in the same cabin" one of the girls, Celia, said. They stood there and talked for a while when suddenly two of the girls, Aurora and Rachel, stopped and looked the other way.

Molly pointed at one of the girls that were walking towards them. "That's Cynthia she thinks she's the queen here but when she's home she acts like she's daddy's little princess. I thought I recognized you and now I know from where you look so much like her" She said and started to inspect her to see if they were really that much alike. When she was done she just looked at Abby with a questioning look.

"Are you and Cynthia twins or something?" Molly asked and everyone looked at her. Abby felt like she was being questioned because she had done something wrong.

"No I've never seen her before in my life, and I don't have any siblings." Abby said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. Abby nodded her head and they all believed her, or maybe they just didn't care much about it.

"Come on I think they are about to tell us where we are going to live and with who, and if I still have my luck with me I'll probably be living with you guys, I hope" Rachel said and they took their bags and walked away.

Cynthia was still standing in the same place as before, chatting with her friends. Abby looked at her one last time before she walked over to her friends. She thought it was weird how much alike they looked. They were both average height, both were very thin and they had the same dark brown hair color. The only difference was that Abby had long hair down to her waist while Cynthia had her hair down to her shoulders.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

The bus took Cynthia and everyone else on the bus to the airport. There they had to wait for about three hours before the plane took off. When they arrived in Florida yet another ride on the bus awaited them. When they finally arrived it was like they had a competition of who could get out of the bus first and of course Cynthia was out first with her friends after her.

"Finally we're here!" Leah said before walking with Cynthia and Veronica over to the pile of bags.

"Hey, look over there it's your look-alike, Cynthia" Veronica said and pointed at Abigail and her friends.

"Haha, she doesn't even look like me Ronnie." She said and was starting to walk away before Leah grabbed her arm and pulled her back the half step she had manage to take.

"She looks exactly like you, except for the hair." Leah said.

"Stop staring you two" Cynthia said and took their hands and pulled them both over to the pile of bags to get their luggage.

They took their luggage and walked over to where Miss Fisher and her daughter was standing. They were all crossing their fingers wishing they would get to share the same cabin this year, and not having to share with strangers like last year.

**I'm sorry this took such a long time, I lost all my ideas for this story and then my Microsoft Word stopped working. I've started the next chapter and hopefully it should be up soon but I am very busy with school these days so it will take a couple of days. If you have any ideas for what I should write in the next chapters to come feel free to tell me :-D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I just want to tell you all that English is not my first language (I'm Swedish) so I apologize for all the spelling and grammar and well, all the mistakes.**

**Abigail**

After they had all been assigned to their cabins, Cynthia and her friends unpacked their things before going down to the lake. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining so they changed to their bathing suits and walked down to the lake. They put their towels on the sand before jumping in to the cold water.

What they didn't know was that Abigail and her friends were watching them behind a couple of big bushes, waiting for the right moment to get their plan started.

Because Abigail and Cynthia looked so much alike people had been mistaken one for being the other. But the worst of it all was that, according to Miss Fisher, Cynthia had won a contest that really Abigail had won, so now she was out to get back at her by doing something she wouldn't normally do.

Abby, Celia, Aurora, Rachel and Molly were all sitting behind the bushes waiting. They waited until they saw that Cynthia and her friends were too busy to look up and check on their towels before they ran out, got all the towels and shoes and all the other belongings Cynthia and her friends had with them, before running away from the lake and up to the cabins.

Lucky for them no one saw them when they sneaked in to the other group's cabin.

They started to look in the drawers and bags trying to find anything interesting about the girls.

"Hey everyone, look at this" Aurora said and showed them a little teddy bear that was obviously very worn out.

"Guess who it belongs to" she said and smiled.

"Abby's look-alike sleeps with a teddy bear" Rachel said out loud and they all started to laugh.

They looked through the rest of the drawers and bags and through clothes and other belongings in a bag before running back to their own cabin. They were glad they were the only ones who shared that cabin, so they could be alone.

**Cynthia**

After going down to the lake and jumping in to the water, Cynthia and her friends started to swim further and further out so they couldn't stand on the bottom any longer.

"Hey guys were are Liv and Katie?" Cynthia asked them as they kept on swimming.

Olivia 'Liv' and Katie were two of Cynthia, Leah and Veronica's best friends at camp. They were sisters but Katie was 1 older than Liv so they always fought about everything. Cynthia had known them since the first time she had gone to camp and they got to share the same cabin together. They became instant friends and spent every minute at camp together and always wrote to each other when they were at home. The time difference between them made it difficult for them to call because it would either be too late to call or one of them would be at schhol.

"They couldn't come this year, Liv said their parents couldn't afford camp this year but she promised to come next year" Veronica answered.

"Yeah, and Katie had to go to summer school because she failed in English and math. Haven't you talked to them anything since last year, Cynthia?" Leah said.

"I tried but there is too much time difference between us. I tried to call them one evening but their mother said they were at school then and when they would get home it would be too late for me to call." She said and then she started to swim back to the beach.

She sat on the bridge and thought about her dad and what he was doing. She missed him a lot but she loved the camp. When Leah and Veronica were back at the beach they decided to go back to their cabin before they had to go eat.

They walked up to get their towels but found nothing, everything was gone. They immediately knew who had taken them.

"I can. Miss Fisher still thinks I won the contest, remember? So if a war is what she wants, then a war is what she'll get." Cynthia said before starting to walk back to their cabin in a fast speed.

**Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update. School takes up way to much of my time right now and I can promise it will only get worse. But in 2 weeks I have a week holiday and after that I have work practice for 5 weeks and after that another week of holiday before going back to school so will try to write as much as I can during those weeks. I have a very big test coming up in 2 weeks that I really have to study for so I can't promise I will have another chapter up before then but I will try. **

**And please if you have any wishes or anything that you think should happen in the story then please tell me and I can try to write them in somewhere. **

**Please review, it makes me very happy. **


End file.
